23 Juillet
by Kaatsu-ne
Summary: /Trad/ 23 Juillet: jour le plus imprévisible de l'année pour Sasuke Uchiha...*Itasasu, shonen-ai*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** 23 Juillet (VO:Memorable Drowning)

**Auteur:** Chesiere Cat

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé:** 23 juillet: jour le plus imprévisible de l'année pour Sasuke Uchiha...

**Warning:** ne tient pas compte de Shipudden, un peu tiré par les cheveux, OOC, Itasasu (rien de bien méchant!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Flop.

La lune, pâle mais éclatante dans son deuxième quartier décroissant, vacillait à chaque goutte d'eau troublant la surface de la rivière Nakano.

Flop. Flop.

Encore et encore, le liquide se voilait, déformant le reflet du ciel nocturne... une fois...deux fois, à mesure que les galets étaient jetés à l'eau.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres scrutait son reflet d'un air critique, réalisant avec dédain à quel point chaque distorsion pouvait le faire ressembler à son frère... son seul et unique frère dont le sang coulerait et vengerait celui des siens.

Minuit avait déjà sonné, annonçant le 23 Juillet, jour qu'il maudissait le plus... son anniversaire.

Dans sa solitude et en cette heure de profondes ténèbres, même le plus faible soupir de la rivière se faisait entendre, comme si c'était l'unique source de vie capable de lui parler. Pour l'individu lambda, un jour d'anniversaire était une occasion particulière pour se réunir et célébrer. Un jour heureux, comblé par la chaleur des rires et parfois couronné d'un énorme gâteau.

Sasuke eut un rire presque amer. Il n'avait jamais aimé les sucreries de toute façon. Pourtant il se souvenait... la douce main de sa mère guidant la sienne beaucoup plus petite pour l'aider à couper son gâteau d'anniversaire, sa voix lui disant de faire un vœu puis souffler les bougies scintillantes ; son père installé à table approuvant ça et là d'un signe de tête. Il revoyait son frère le taquiner de son pied sous la table, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres en voyant l'air de son petit frère devant le gâteau sucré qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

Flop.

Un autre galet, cette fois lancé avec plus de force, s'engouffra dans l'eau dans un grand plouf. Sasuke grinça des dents. Il détestait son frère, le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait pris... y compris sa confiance. Il n'aimait probablement pas les pâtisseries ultra sucrées confectionnées par sa mère ni le pied taquin de son frère mais...

Installé là, sous le regard de son père, les rires de sa mère tentant de lui faire goûter son cake et Itachi en train de l'agacer, cette scène représentaient l'image parfaite, l'expérience qu'il rêvait de pouvoir revivre.

Néanmoins, son bonheur s'était brusquement effondré et il se souvenait des prémisses, comment tout avait commencé... ici au bord de cette rivière.

- Le corps de Shisui Uchiha a été retrouvé, noyé dans la rivière Nakano.

- Il y a une condition spéciale pour éveiller le Mangekyou Sharingan... ton ami le plus proche...tu dois le tuer.

Les paroles de son frère résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit, tel un écho mortel lancé au bord une falaise.

- Nous pensions que tu considérais Shisui comme un frère...

Et Sasuke en était sûr à présent, il ne doutait plus. Itachi l'avait bien tué.

Lorsqu'il repensait à leur relation, sachant Itachi si proche de Shisui, mais que lui ne connaissait guère que comme cousin, il se sentait jaloux et mis à l'écart. Il ne pu réprimer sa curiosité, le meilleur ami de son frère... quel genre de personne était-il?

Il se pencha légèrement vers le bord, scrutant le reflet de ses pupilles obsidiennes dans une eau tout aussi sombre. C'était l'endroit où Shisui Uchiha avait rendu son dernier souffle. Mais le craignait-il ? Visiblement non. La mort formait le quotidien des ninjas, elle les frôlait et les entourait en permanence telle une brise légère. Lui-même avait vécu la mort de plus de personnes qu'aucun enfant de son âge, donc bien évidemment les fantômes ne l'effrayaient plus contrairement à cet idiot de Naruto, si médiocre comparé à lui.

S'il devait en rencontrer un et bien soit, peu lui importait, même s'il espérait secrètement pouvoir revoir ses parents...

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris d'entendre des bruits de pas à cette heure-ci. Il s'attendait à voir apparaître une Sakura ou un Kakashi-sensei ou même un banal passant, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez sur quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

Là, devant lui se dressait un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres coupés court, plutôt grand, dont les yeux aux accents mélancoliques et profondément noirs le firent sursauter lorsqu'ils virèrent au rouge, laissant place à cette pupille maudite... De plus l'homme semblait... translucide ?

Malgré ses yeux sharinganés, il avait l'air souriant mais Sasuke était toujours trop plongé dans son état de choc pour réagir. Le sourire de l'inconnu s'agrandit alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui et sans que le cadet ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le poussa dans la rivière. Ce dernier lâcha un cri étranglé et abasourdi, tombant dans l'eau glacée sans pouvoir se retenir.

Etrangement, le dernier héritier des Uchiha, génie notoire et premier diplômé de sa classe, ne refit pas surface mais disparut sans laisser de traces, emporté par le flot de la rivière.

* * *

- Ce poisson me fait saliver, Itachi-san. Tu partages? demanda l'homme requin, semblant avoir un certain penchant pour le cannibalisme, vu qu'il fixait avec envie le dernier morceau de poisson se trouvant être entre les mains de son partenaire.

Itachi retint un haussement de sourcil et de sa voix la plus insipide mais pourtant au combien sombre et vile à l'oreille d'un simple mortel, répondit :

- Non.

Une réponse brève, anéantissant l'once d'espoir qui s'était inscrite sur le visage du requin. Misérablement. Lançant un dernier regard dépité à son glacial partenaire, ce dernier ramassa son épée et se leva.

- Où vas-tu, Kisame ? s'enquit l'Uchiha en lui jetant un oeil.

Il inspira profondément avant de passer Samehada par-dessus son épaule.

- Pêcher.

Après quoi, il se détourna et s'éloigna vers la rive.

Une fois encore, Itachi réprima un soupir exaspéré à l'entente d'une réponse sans doute trop ridicule pour ses pauvres oreilles, et retourna à son déjeuner. Néanmoins son répit fut de courte durée jugeant le grognement de triomphe poussé par Kisame, indiquant qu'il avait déjà débusqué une source de repas supplémentaire. Après le grognement vint le crissement révélateur de quelque chose que l'on traîne et de la taille de la proie qu'il transportait.

- Itachi-san, vise un peu ce que j'ai pêché ! gronda la voix du requin de derrière les grands arbres. Le plus gros et appétissant des poissons !

Apparemment, l'Uchiha ne prêta guère attention à sa découverte, ni ne s'inquiéta de savoir si le requin consentirait à partager. Il avait une confiance limitée en les goûts de Kisame. Cela, ajouté au fait qu'il était déjà rassasié et avait un corps de dieu grec à préserver. Cependant...

Les pupilles d'Itachi se dilatèrent à la vue du "poisson le plus gros et appétissant" que l'homme requin traînait jusque leur campement. Il cilla, plissant ses yeux rouges, s'assurant que ce n'était pas encore l'une de ses hallucinations.

Ou alors une hallucination bien réelle... puisque effectivement, le poisson le plus gros et appétissant à l'allure plus que familière s'étendait là devant lui.

Nom d'un Sharingan.

Un air de panique avait survolé les traits du terrible Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame eut un sourire moqueur devant la réaction inhabituelle de son coéquipier. Plantant Samehada dans le sol sablonneux, il lâcha la frêle jambe de son futur déjeuner et croisa les bras contre son torse, scrutant l'Uchiha d'un air satisfait.

- Mes plus plates excuses, Itachi-san... mais Je. Ne. Partage. Pas, dit-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

Itachi plissa légèrement ses yeux.

- Kisame...

Celui-ci feignit l'indifférence, prétextant n'avoir rien entendu et rassembla quelques branches pour attiser le feu, dont les flammes mourantes s'amplifièrent aussitôt. Il frotta ses mains jointes, fredonnant l'air du bienheureux chanceux qu'il était. Plutôt désespérant au goût d'Itachi.

- Tu comptes le manger...?

Kisame se retourna en lui montrant toutes ses canines.

- Bien sûr Itachi-san. Mais je vais devoir le cuisiner en premier. Je ressemble peut être à un requin mais l'idée de manger cru ne me dit rien, vois-tu.

Trois secondes passèrent et le requin chanceux en perdit son sourire. Il se retrouva au sol, se tortillant et poussant des hurlements pathétiques, alors qu'il se voyait transformé en sashimi dans une série d'images sanglantes et sans fin.

À présent seul avec le présumé déjeuner du requin, Itachi s'avança vers la forme inconsciente de son jeune frère et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il passa une main sur la joue pâle du garçon, réalisant à quel point elle était froide. Glacé, en plus d'avoir un pouls quasi inexistant. Néanmoins, pour une quelconque miraculeuse raison, son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre, il était toujours en vie.

Itachi caressa la joue du cadet de son doigt jusque ses lèvres transies.

Pour une fois et même si c'était partiellement, il dû approuver les dires de Kisame.

Ignorant les cris d'agonie dudit concerné qui encombrait le décor, le prince charmant, ou devrait-on dire monsieur l'impassible, donna son deuxième baiser à la belle au bois dormant ; le premier ayant déjà été fortuitement volé par Naruto. Lentement, presque de façon sensuelle, sa langue glissa sur la lèvre supérieure du garçon, de façon à l'humidifier et à la réchauffer avec sa propre salive. Il se chargea ensuite de l'autre, qu'il suçota jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment tiède, puis expira profondément dans sa bouche.

Le cadet se mit à tousser, recrachant le trop-plein d'eau qu'il avait avalé, mais demeura inconscient dans ses bras.

"..."

Itachi s'était légèrement écarté, et scruta les lèvres entrouvertes et alléchantes de Sasuke. Sans perdre de temps, il se pencha à nouveau et lécha le filet de bave coulant sur son menton, puis remonta jusque sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il souffla encore entre ses lèvres, sans perdre l'occasion d'y glisser sa langue.

Il n'en fallut guère plus longtemps pour que les paupières de Sasuke s'ouvrent et qu'il se mette à le fixer de ses grands yeux noirs et stupéfaits. Surprise aussi, puisqu'ils ne virèrent pas rouge Sharingan dès l'instant où Sasuke croisa son regard, sans compter la position compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L'aîné Uchiha allait lui passer son manque de réaction, mettant l'attitude de son frère sur le compte du choc qu'il avait subi, et concéda même à lui rappeler plus tard toute la haine qui lui manquait encore, lorsque...

- Tu... tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Euhm...m-merci...qui es-tu ?

Itachi le fixa délibérément.

- Attends une minute. Qu... comment je m'appelle ?

Son vengeur de frère était devenu amnésique. Manifestement.

* * *

- Tu as froid ?

L'Uchiha frappé d'amnésie nia d'un signe de tête, n'en déplaise aux tremblements avancés qui agitaient son corps.

Itachi soupira et se décala légèrement, prenant mentalement note que malgré son état actuel, Sasuke restait plus têtu que jamais. Puis il dégrafa sa cape.

- Viens par là.

Oubliant sa réponse passée d'une minute, le jeune garçon s'exécuta rapidement et se rapprocha un peu, de sorte qu'il puisse profiter de la douce chaleur provenant du corps d'Itachi.

L'aîné jeta davantage de branches sèches dans le feu puis saisit le poignet du cadet, l'attirant si brusquement que le pauvre garçon bascula contre lui. Sasuke se retrouva assis, pour ne pas dire piégé entre les genoux de son frère.

- I..Itachi-san ! balbutia t-il, rougissant violemment si bien qu'en pleine possession de sa mémoire, il se serait frappé la tête contre les murs jusqu'à saigner et faire hurler Sakura de sa voix la plus stridente. Mais pour le moment, il tentait juste de réprimer les délicieux frissons qui lui remontaient le long du dos, sous le souffle chaud et humide caressant la base de sa nuque.

- Shh. Détends-toi, murmura l'aîné, l'entourant de ses deux bras musclés et de sa grande cape. Sasuke eut l'envie subite de répliquer quel jeu d'enfant ce serait lorsqu'un séduisant ténébreux le tenait étroitement serré contre lui et susurrait d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille. Mais sa langue refusa de fonctionner et il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'écouter, s'abandonnant dans ses bras, entièrement subjugué par son parfum.

Ils restèrent installés ainsi en silence pendant un moment, contemplant les crépitements du feu et les flammes balayées par la brise de l'aube.

Et dans l'arrière plan se trouvait toujours Kisame, vociférant inutilement puisque totalement ignoré.

- Itachi-san...? demanda Sasuke plus courtoisement que d'habitude, brisant enfin leur agréable 'silence'.

Itachi remarqua la rougeur plaisante qui vint teinter les joues pâles du garçon, alors que celui-ci semblait mener une lutte acharnée contre lui-même.

- Oui ? l'invita t-il à poursuivre, amusé, mais pas assez pour laisser filtrer la moindre émotion sur son visage d'albâtre.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Silence.

Abyssal. Pendant de longues et interminables minutes. On aurait même pu entendre un kunai voler. Kisame avait lui aussi stoppé ses grognements.

"..."

Devant la nonchalance de son frère, détail qu'il ignorait toujours, Sasuke se retourna pour plonger son regard dans les pupilles sanglantes d'Itachi, les joues en feu. Ce qui ne décolla pas pour autant les lèvres de l'aîné.

"..."

Après quoi le pauvre garçon rabaissa les yeux et la tête, l'embarras et la tristesse déformant les traits de son gracieux visage.

- C'est pas grave... si tu ne veux pas.

Puis il lâcha d'autres paroles inaudibles, bredouillant faiblement pour lui même. Itachi releva néanmoins quelques mots au passage, dont 'amoureux', 'mariage' et 'amnésie'.

Pour l'amour ou la damnation des dieux ! Itachi Uchiha était quand même un génie toute catégorie confondue. Son esprit analysa brièvement les informations surgies des lèvres de son amnésique de frère. Et lorsque l'analyse fut terminée, il en tira une conclusion...

... et colla fiévreusement sa bouche contre celle de son cadet, sa langue en ravageant chaque centimètre, tel le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Sasuke dont les yeux ne cessaient de s'agrandir, s'entendit gémir contre les lèvres d'Itachi et se serait tout aussi bien mordu la langue jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, si la mémoire lui était subitement revenue... ou peut être pas. Après tout, personne ne savait ce que Sasuke Uchiha cachait dans les sombres recoins de son esprit. Leur profond baiser se rompit soudain, comme il était arrivé. Itachi se retira, en manque d'oxygène, évitant le risque de voir son visage prendre une teinte bleuâtre, chose impensable pour sa réputation.

Sauf exception d'un Kisame déjà entièrement bleu.

- Je le veux, souffla t-il chaudement à l'oreille de son petit frère. Il déposa ensuite une volée de baisers le long de son cou, mordillant, léchant sa peau délicate, sentant le pouls accéléré de Sasuke sous ses lèvres à l'endroit précis où il décida de planter un formidable suçon.

Des conclusions tirées par son esprit, Sasuke avait dû interpréter son sauvetage et son influence largement profiteuse, comme preuve qu'ils étaient ensembles... Cela ajouté au fait que le garçon se sentait sensiblement proche de lui.

Les deux Uchiha, trop occupés à se dévisager l'un l'autre, un sourire béat et adorable pendu aux lèvres du cadet, ne virent pas Kisame qui était redevenu silencieux par Kami savait quel obscur miracle et qui rampait maintenant vers eux.

Certain qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, l'homme requin toussota, annonçant ainsi sa présence.

*Tousse. Tousse*

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent et au plus grand soupçon mais non au déplaisir d'Itachi, le requin leur présenta un coffret de velours rouge – presque minuscule ainsi placé dans ses mains jointes– portant à l'intérieur un anneau d'or qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un certain semi homme et destiné à être jeté dans un volcan. Mais bien évidemment, ce dont Itachi ignorait ne pouvait lui faire de mal et il s'empara de la bague.

Kisame fut proche de fondre en larmes en voyant son habituel glaçon de partenaire passer délicatement la bague au doigt de sa future épouse.

- Et maintenant, embrassez la mariée ! s'extasia t-il en sortant un tissu à dentelles bleues imprimé 'chibi requin', qu'il utilisa pour se moucher bruyamment et épancher sa joyeuse fontaine de larmes intarissables.

Itachi poussa un soupir irrité mais ne tarda pas à s'exécuter.

Et alors qu'il frôlait les lèvres offertes de son cadet, une violente explosion se fit entendre et résonna en écho dans la grotte.

BOUM !

Les murs se mirent soudain à gronder et une avalanche de rochers plus ou moins énormes –parfois aussi volumineux que Chouji et sa technique du boulet humain – commencèrent à se détacher des parois et dévaler à vive allure, les sortant complètement de leur transe.

- Deidara ! hurla Kisame, devinant la fourberie de leur collègue Akatsukien d'après l'accueil surprise qui leur était réservé. Le blond ne manquait jamais une occasion pour exprimer toute 'l'éphémère beauté de son art'.

Les sharingan d'Itachi tournoyèrent dangereusement dans leur pupille à la vue du génie d'Iwagakure, qui flottait paresseusement au-dessus de leur tête sur son immense oiseau d'argile.

- Vous êtes toujours entiers on dirait, um... lança joyeusement le blond. Sans réaliser qu'il risquait de goûter au fameux Tsukiyomi d'Itachi comme le requin un peu plus tôt, si jamais il avait le malheur de voler plus bas et croiser le regard mortel du brun.

Le temps s'accéléra, tandis qu'Itachi s'efforçait d'attirer Deidara à portée de son doujutsu. Kisame était occupé à brandir sa gigantesque épée et grogner dans sa barbe, déblatérant toute une flopée d'injures destinées au blond. Ainsi l'aîné avait momentanément délaissé son frère et ses troubles de mémoire, qui en avait même oublié ses réflexes émérites de ninja et fut donc incapable de se défendre contre les rochers. Mais la chance devait sourire à son infortune –ou peut être était-ce le contraire– quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke fut heurté par une pierre beaucoup plus petite que la moyenne, le sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être assommé sur le coup et perdre connaissance pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

Le bruit du choc contre le crâne du garçon fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention des deux compères. L'atmosphère se figea, improbable, glacée, chutant bizarrement de plusieurs degrés et Deidara cessa même de faire pleuvoir ses bombes artistiques.

Le silence s'installa à l'exception d'un battement d'ailes dans le vide, alors qu'Itachi regagnait l'endroit où le corps de son ange déchu gisait. Il se pencha pour l'examiner de près et vit deux grands yeux s'ouvrir qui à l'inverse de sa chère et tendre, se teintèrent instantanément de rouge.

L'aîné ne fit qu'une bouchée du Chidori lancé par son stupide frère et un rictus pris place sur ses lèvres.

- De retour dans le monde réel, petit frère ? À moins que ce ne soit dans tes illusions ?

Ce dernier, qui tentait désespérement de libérer son poignet prisonnier des doigts d'Itachi, le foudroya de son regard le plus haineux.

- Je vais te tuer ! siffla t-il.

Le rictus de l'aîné s'agrandit, le dotant de cet air sublimement ténébreux si bien connu du monde des fangirls. Il l'attira par le poignet et pressa le corps de son petit frère contre le sien. Décidement, le pauvre Sasuke allait de surprise en surprise cette fameuse nuit, il était comme un pantin entre les mains baladeuses du destin.._. _et accessoirement celles d'Itachi. Ainsi il se raidit convulsivement en sentant ses lèvres détestables contres les siennes l'embrasser avec passion, assez longtemps pour lui couper le souffle et laisser son cerveau assimiler l'information. Itachi le relâcha juste à temps au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de le mordre.

- Toujours pas assez de haine... constata t-il sans perdre une seule miette du visage ébahi de son cadet. On s'en va, Kisame.

Après quoi il se retourna prestement et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, se frayant un chemin hors de la grotte.

Le requin jeta un coup d'œil moqueur au garçon pétrifié, avant de suivre son coéquipier sans broncher.

- Si tu le dis, Itachi-san.

Deidara qui avait assisté à la curieuse scène du haut de son oiseau, haussa les épaules. Sans doute était-il trop déçu par la performence de ses collègues, puisque selon lui il n'existait pas de spectacle sans explosion en guise de bouquet final. Il sortit ensuite d'autres bombes d'argile miniatures de son sac, et vola tout naturellement à la suite des deux Akatsukien.

* * *

Ce fut seulement quelques heures après le déjeuner cet après-midi que Naruto et Sakura débusquèrent l'Uchiha au terrain d'entraînement, assis seul adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le blond pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui en s'écriant "Teme !" La fleur quant à elle, comme il fallait s'y attendre, alla directement se jeter dans ses bras.

- Sasuke-kuuun ! On t'a cherché toute la matinée !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança t-il sèchement.

Naruto s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa en fronçant des sourcils, puis croisa les bras contre son torse. Sakura fit la sourde oreille devant l'impolitesse de son parfait amour et répondit à la place du blond.

- Célébrer ton anniversaire bien sûr ! l'encouragea t-elle avec un sourire.

Naruto boudait toujours, l'observant de biais et persuadé qu'il déclinerait l'offre en leur balançant l'une de ses répliques acerbes. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre les paroles qui franchirent les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

- Très bien... mais cesse de me coller comme ça.

Le sourire de Sakura retomba une minute avant de revenir pleinement éclairer son visage. Une oreille surnaturelle aurait sans doute entendu son alter ego jubiler en se pavanant comme une oie derrière elle, fière de sa réussite.

- Un ninja doit toujours être préparé aux surprises, Naruto, fit remarquer Kakashi qui avait jailli de nulle part dans son habituel nuage de fumée.

- Je sais, sensei. Toujours s'attendre à l'inattendu, voir au delà du visible, récita le blond. Puis il changea de sujet :

- Alors on fête ça où ? Ichiraku ?

- Naruto ! le sermonna sa camarade, les mains sur les hanches. Tu devrais demander à Sasuke-kun puisque c'est son anniversaire !

Sasuke les considéra à tour de rôle puis soupira, résigné.

- Va pour Ichiraku.

Ce qui fit bondir le blond d'une joie ressemblant de près à la 'fougue ardente de la jeunesse ou l'éternelle flamme de Konoha' par Maito Gai.

- Rameeeeen ! s'exclama t-il, enthousiaste.

Kakashi n'ajouta rien mais haussa un sourcil intéressé à l'intention du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Ce dernier ignora délibérément sa question muette et le planta là, s'en allant avec ses camarades vers ladite boutique.

Et pourtant, l'oeil acéré du ninja copieur ne manqua pas de l'apercevoir...

... la bague en or étincelante sous les rayons du soleil, placée à l'annulaire droit de son élève taciturne.

* * *

Le lendemain... un vase de chrysanthèmes blanches, singulières mais magnifiques dans leur infinie solitude, fut découvert sur la digue près de la rivière Nakano.

—**.&.—**

**Fin**

—**.&.—**


End file.
